1. Technical Field
This invention relates to hand tools, specifically ratchet engagement extensions to provide mechanics with an increase socket tool engagement length, speed, spinner and breaker bar for loosening or tightening application tools.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type are directed to well known ratchet wrench extensions which give the users the option of extending the effective length and reach of a socket for engagement on a working nut or bolt. Prior art applications, for example, can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,119,559, 6,186,033, 6,382,058 and U.S. Publication 2002/0078800 A1 all of which disclose a variety of socket wrench extension configurations.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,119,559, a socket wrench extension is claimed having a flexible joint with a polygon socket head and lateral socket head surface. This allows the socket wrench to be used at an angle orientation from the socket.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,003 discloses a multi-positioning turning tool wherein a wrench is provided with a rotatable tool engagement with a snap-on corresponding end fitting.
A multiple joint wrench handle can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,058 wherein multiple joints are added to a standard wrench having a head or fastener end working portion. The ratchet socket engagement is in extended axial placement to the ratchet handle by interior adjustable head elements.
Finally, in U.S. Publication 2002/0078800 A1 a socket wrench extension with improved torque transmission is illustrated having a driving column with a releasable end socket engagement including a recessed secured end shoulder.